Marceline's Choice
by WolfWarrior911
Summary: Ice King is sentenced to death and Marceline saves him. But will it ruin her relationship with her girlfriend Princess Bubblegum? Will Marceline find a way to bring Simon back? Find out! (probably should mention it's a lemon ... or it will be eventually)
1. Chapter 1

Ice King stood before the candy kingdom in chains, oblivious to his doom.

"Ice King!" Yelled Princess Bubblegum so that her subjects may hear her.

"You have been put on trial for the constant herrassment and kiddnapping of princesses in the land of Ooo. For your crimes you have been sentenced to DEATH!"

The insane king of ice and snow babbled something about how hot PB looked when she's angry and then started looking around absent mindedly. Somewhere in the crowd The vampire queen fought back her tears. Marceline couldn't believe it. Ice King ... no Simon, the man who had treated her like his own, who had taken her in without question or hesitation when she had no one, was going to be killed. She had lost him once. She would not let it happen again.

Ice King's head was placed in a noose. The exacutioner was about to pull the lever went suddenly a flash of red flew past him and cut the rope. Then a voice yelled out,

"Ice King! Go! Now!" Before anyone knew what was happening Ice King flew away, back to his castle in the land of snow and ice.

The princess examined the red object that had severed Ice King's noose. The object now stuck out of the wall. Bubblegum soon realized that it was the axe bass that belonged to none other than her girlfriend Marceline. She was in total shock. She couldn't believe her own love would help her kiddnapper escape. Heavy tears threatened to break loose at what she knew she would have to do. Bubblegum took in a deep breath and pushed back the tears then she turned to her subjects and yelled,

"Sieze Marceline!"

Her loyal subjects obeyed her command obediently and took hold of Marceline. Though the young vampire fought she was no match for the sheer numbers of the candy people. They then dragged her away to the dugeon.

As she was being carried off Marceline looked over at her princess with sorrow in her eyes. Bubblegum looked back at her and even though she wore a brave face Marceline knew that all she wanted to do at that moment was break down and cry. Marceline wished she could just pull her into her arms and hold her close until she would stop crying then kill who ever caused her tears. But then she realised that SHE was the one who was causeing her love pain. That thought caused her to look down in shame as she was dragged off.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Bubblegum slowly walked down the corridore that would lead to Marceline's cell. She wanted to think about what she was going to say and steeled herself. As she continued to walk down the dark hall her thoughts began to wander. She thought about how just the other day Marceline had made love to her. She put her fingers to her neck and felt her lover's mark. She could almost feel Marceline's lips on her neck, her fingers running down her body and slowly slipping inside her.

"You're looking pretty heated Bonnie." The fimiliar sarcastic voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"How can you joke at a time like this?!" The princess retorted after recoving from her day dream.

"Well you know me Bonnie. I always roll with the punches." Bubblegum shook her head. Even when she was imprisoned Marceline couldn't take things seriously. She sighed.

"Why did you help Ice King? I mean he kidnaps me all the time why would you save him?"

"... You wouldn't understand." Marceline looked away.

"I would if you'd just tell me."

Marceline said nothing and refused to look at Bubblegum.

"God damn it Marcy! Why do you always have to be so secretive! I tell you everything but whenever I ask something that would make me understand you better you have to be all mysterious! I'm tired of it!" Marceline looked at her love and saw tears in her eyes.

"... I couldn't let him die ... I owe him too much ..."

Bubblegum looked at her confused.

"What do you mean you owe Ice King?"

"... look you don't know him like I do ... no one does ... he wasn't always crazy. He used to be really sweet and kind ... before that stupid crown ruined his life!" Tears started to flow down Marceline's cheek.

Bonnibel opened the bar door and slowly wrapped her arms around her crying vampire. She thought about how so many times Marceline was the one who held her while she cried. In a way she was glad that for once she could comfort her.

Bubblegum held Marceline in her arms until they both slowly drifted off to sleep on the cell bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Bubblegum awoke in Marceline's arms as she stroked her hair softly. She snuggled closer to her gentle vampire. They laid there for what seemed like an hour in total silence. Finally Marceline broke the silence.

"Simon"

"Huh?"

"Ice King's real name is Simon."

Bubblegum smiled a little because this meant that for the first time Marceline was letting her in.

"He found me in this abandoned city all alone ... He gave me Hambo and after that day ... he took care of me ... he was like the father I always wanted. It was like a dream ... but all dreams must end ..."

"what happened?"

"... He went crazy ... and forgot me ..."

Tears started to roll down Marceline's pale cheeks. She hated remembering about that time when her Simon became the crazy old Ice King. When her first true friend was gone forever. She hated how helpless she felt about that fact. How she knew that no matter what she did she would never see 'Simon' again. She didn't even have Hambo, the one thing that brought her comfort whenever she thought about her past. Never had she wanted to hug him more than at that moment.

Bubblegum pulled Marceline closer and held her as she sobbed softly. She never could have ever even imagined that her Marcy had that kind of history with the Ice King. Even more shocking to her was the fact that the Ice King used to be a kind and caring man. She didn't know what to say so she laid there holding her love as she cried in her arms and wondered how she could ever look at either of them the same way again.


	4. Chapter 4

(ok sorry this took so long but well ... writer's block is a bitch :/)

-the next day-

Marceline sat in PB's room strumming her bass softly while her girlfriend sat at her pink desk looking through books and writing notes. Marcy had no idea what she was doing but she didn't really care she was just glad Bubblegum let her out of that prison cell. She admitted to herself that she could have just broken out but what would be the point? The princess knew all her hiding spots, not that she'd come looking for her.

Suddenly the princess shouted,

"I think I've got it!"

Marceline jumped from the surprise of PB's outburst.

"What do you think you've got?" Marceline asked questioningly.

"I think I might have found a way to revert Ice King back into his old self!"

"No way! That's impossible Kingy over at ice mountains is beyond repair"

"That's what you think! With science we can do anything!"

Marcy rolled her eyes. Bonnibel thought that science could fix everything but she knew better. She saw with her own eyes as Simon disapeared and was replaced by that crazy old man. She saw it in his eyes that he was nor ever will be Simon again.

Bubblegum ran straight to her lab and locked herself up in it. She couldn't let anyone not even Maceline disturb her.

Marcy let out a sigh then set her bass down and flopped onto Bonnibel's bed. As her mind wandered memories of hers and PB's first kiss started to flood before her eyes. Images of them at a rock concert danced around her eyes.

PB was just 16 then. Marcy took her to the concert for her birthday and bought her a t-shirt. It was a warm night and the band was on fire ... Literally since they were a rock band from the flame kingdom. Bubblegum was having a great time and was dancing like she'd never danced before. Marcy had never seen the princess cut loose like that and it turned her on.

"Hey Bonnie" She yelled over the speaker.

"Yeah Marcy? What is it?"

Marceline pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss. Bubblegum was in show and stiffened up. But soon after she melted into the kiss. Marcy smirked at the princess's submission and kissed her harder which Bonnie did back. The pink goddess in Marceline's arms surprised her by sliding her tongue into the rocker's mouth but she didn't mind. Hell she loved it! The vampire sucked on the princess's tongue hungrily making the younger girl moan.

Marceline snapped back into reality realizing that she had begun playing with herself. She slide her hand out of her pants.

"Calm down girl this isn't the time to be doing that"

She sighed as she tried to clear her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-a few months later-  
Marcy was feeling extremely lonely. She hated when the princess locked herself up in her lab for this long. What was worse, She wasn't even allowed to bring her food or water. She wanted to punch Peppermint Butler when he told her that Bubblegum had ordered that only he come in for such tasks.

She couldn't believe how bored she was without PB. Even adventuring with Finn and Jake seemed dull without Bonnibel to tease.

So with nothing to do she floated home. It was dark and musty in her house making her cough.

"Man I haven't been home in a while" Marcy said to no one in particular.

She opened a window and turned on the lights. Marceline then sat her bass down on its stand. She then floated up into her room and flopped down on the bed and sighed deeply.

"What the hell am I supposed to do while my little nerd is playing with her chemistry set?"

She looked over at her nightstand and saw a video tape labeled "Fun with Gum"  
A smirk spread across Marcy's face.

"Well if I can't 'play' with Bonnie then I'll just do the next best thing"

Marceline popped in the video tape and laid back in her bed as an image of Bubblegum in sexy lingerie appeared.

On the screen her pink goddess slowly began to undress as music played in the back ground.  
Marcy began to rub herself through her jeans. The recording began to play and tease with her nipples which Marceline mimicked. The image then Slowly slide one of her hands down her body. Marcy became excited with anticipation. PB opened the lips of her vagina with her fingers teasingly slow. Marcy slid her hand into her pants. Bubblegum rubbed her clit. A moan escaped her lips. Marce did the same allowing herself to moan from the touch.

But after a while of watching her Bubblegum porn and playing with herself, she still couldn't get off.

"Damn it Bonni I can't even orgasm without you! ... Don't you know I need you?" She sighed deeply then turned off her t.v. and went to bed, frustrated that she couldn't do anything without her princess.


End file.
